Frozen Hearts and Flickering Flames
by Pokemon Master Yellow
Summary: Elsa always believed that she was a hazard was to Anna, but a memory was taken away from everyone. Elsa and Anna are shocked to have it return during Elsa's new coronation as queen. How will this development seal the fate of the kingdom and determine if Elsa's bond with Anna will be preserved or will the bond vanish like a small flame poured over with water?


Princess Elsa, age twelve, was terrified! Her power to create ice had seemed to be a beautiful ability before Anna had gotten hit by the ice and almost died. Now it seemed to be a curse that restrained her from being with the people.

It had gotten worse with age. Her large bedroom was currently filled with out-of-control ice that she didn't want to form. Her eyes stared at her reflection in an ice shard in front of her. Elsa looked ridiculously thin from refusing to eat anything for a long time. Light white hair had been styled by herself in a French braid. Her sapphire blue eyes showed how scared she was.

Elsa blinked as she felt the pounding on the wooden door behind her. _Anna_, she thought glumly, wishing that she could play with her younger nine-year-old sister like she had before the accident. She had shot Anna with ice in the head by mistake and she remembered every single second.

She remembered the screaming that came out of her mouth as she slipped over the ice to get to Anna. Elsa remembered Anna falling unconsciously and decided to refuse to open the door. There would be no way that it would ever happen again.

"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," Anna asked hopefully even though Elsa had been rejecting her for years. Her voice was quiet. Elsa detected the small pang of sadness.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa whispered loud enough so Anna would be able to hear. "Please," she begged. Tears streamed down her face and upon touching the ground, they turned into puddles of ice. Elsa bit her lip and buried her face in her hands.

Anna pounded on the door. "Please, Elsa! I don't see you anymore. Come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies. But now we're not! I wish you would tell me why!"

Elsa looked around at the ice-filled room. She sat against the door and sighed. She wished she could tell Anna why too. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna!" Elsa repeated.

"Okay, bye," Anna said, shuffling away sadly. Elsa heard Anna sniffle. She could imagine her crying. When they were little kids, they had had so much fun and Elsa prayed that her powers weren't going to do anything. Hoping she had control, Elsa called out kind of quietly, "Wait!"

Anna spun around with a wide smile and ran to the door. "Elsa, I know you're in there! Please come out and play!" She waited impatiently by the door.

Elsa stood up and reluctantly opened the dark-colored door with a sigh. Anna attempted to peer inside, but Elsa quickly shut the door. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asked softly.

In response, Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "It doesn't have to be a snowman! Elsa, Elsa, I'm so happy you're out!" she cried out with joy. Anna didn't mind that Elsa was ice cold to the touch. It kept her warm to know that for the first time in forever, they were going to see each other!

Elsa looked at Anna as if she was a perfect stranger. A white-colored strand of hair from the accident was noticeable in one of her two mostly red braids. Her eyes were crystal blue. However, the hair streak was a constant reminder that Elsa had endangered Anna's life.

Elsa immediately panicked. She squirmed out of the hug. "Um… what do you want to do?" Elsa inquired. "I don't feel like going outside," she informed. But Anna didn't care! She was simply happy that Elsa was going to bring down the walls that surrounded her and kept her isolated from everyone.

Anna looked at her sister silently, wondering if that was how she always looked. Long white hair, blue eyes. It ended there. Then Anna saw that she really hadn't eaten anything! Elsa looked as thin as a twig. She had "overheard" their mother and father discussing Elsa.

"Our poor little girl. She hasn't come out of her room," Mom had said, crying. They were in the parlor alone except for Anna. "I am just worried about her. She hasn't eaten in weeks and all kids just need to go outside!"

"But we have to protect Anna too," Dad explained, frowning. "However, Elsa's life shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be full of constant fear." Anna wondered what they were protecting her from. She had hid behind the purple couch and observed on.

"However, it's more like we need to protect Elsa from Anna," Mom muttered to herself. "I am very worried though. We have to make her eat or she'll die," she informed softly.

Anna had believed that Elsa came to eat following Anna's departure in order to eat without seeing her. However, she had never bothered to ask. When she had heard it, she had thought that it was untrue. Anna had crawled out of the parlor after that in attempt to ask Elsa to come out of her room.

Elsa had, of course, said no.

"Want to ride our bikes around the halls?" Anna asked. "Afterwards we'll head to the dining room and eat snacks!" She nearly jumped for joy. "No, wait! Dining room first! Bikes later." She grinned to herself and grabbed Elsa's cold arm, tugging her along like she was a precious wagon.

Elsa looked at her hands. She had forgotten her gloves! Problems were sure to occur. She eyed Anna's gloved hands. The gloves were purple. "Anna, can I have your gloves?" she inquired. "Please?"

Anna let go of Elsa and nodded. She pulled off her gloves one at a time and dropped them into Elsa's outstretched hand. "Thank you," Elsa said gratefully and rapidly slipped them on. Anna nodded and tugged Elsa along again.

Elsa had to remind herself that she was a princess_ the queen-to-be. The palace was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever laid her eyes on. The floor was made of polished wood with a purple carpet. The walls were also purple and had many paintings. The halls seemed to go on forever in an endless maze and the doors led to rooms Elsa had forgotten about.

One couldn't explore while trapped in her room. One couldn't converse with anyone while alone. Anna, meanwhile, was a social butterfly and knew the palace like the back of her hand! Elsa could at least remember the way to the dining room though. They would have to go down a spiral staircase or two.

"I love your outfit," Anna happily said as they took a small turn. She found it impossible to mask her feeling of delight! Elsa looked down at her clothes and frowned. She was wearing brown boots, white tights, a pale blue dress, and, of course, Anna's purple gloves. Elsa mustered up a small smile of pleasure. "Thank you," she said softly. "I like yours too."

Anna was wearing a purple and blue skirt, white tights, and black boots. "Thanks," she informed. "I can't believe that you don't want to go outside and play in the snow!" She let go of Elsa's arm and spun around. "It's so pretty and fun to play in."

"No, I won't go," Elsa informed, her eyes widening. "I don't want to." Elsa stepped down the spiral staircase with Anna and they soon entered the dining room. It had a crystal chandelier. The table for the royal family was a wooden square. Each family member had their own side it seemed, but Elsa's spot was constantly empty.

Eating in the dining room wasn't fun without Elsa according to Anna. Snacks had already been prepared and had been placed on the table. Elsa took a seat. Anna took the seat on Elsa's left. It felt weird to both of them, but Anna was overjoyed. Elsa was unsure about the whole situation, but the two sandwiches seemed to call out to her.

Elsa grabbed one hesitantly and inspected it. It was chicken with mustard and mayonnaise. "Beautiful," she whispered as her stomach grumbled. A wide grin spread across her face and her teeth sunk into the meal.

Anna was chatting merrily, thinking that it was a miracle that Elsa had agreed to come out and play. She wolfed down her sandwich and licked her lips. "Do you see the snowflakes?" she asked, looking out the mammoth window. She laughed joyfully and expected Elsa to agree.

Instead Elsa remembered that night. It reminded her of the night she had almost killed Anna with her ice powers. She panicked. Elsa got up and began shaking. "I have to go, Anna. Good-bye." She turned to leave.

Anna gasped and ran to Elsa. "No, you can't go!" she begged. "You just got here!" she cried, feeling tears begin to go down her face. "Please?"

Elsa shook her head, her eyes beginning to water. "I'm sorry." She began to run away, but immediately felt a pain shoot through her. Elsa fell to the ground and put her hand out, forcing sharp ice to shoot toward Anna, who looked shocked.

Elsa let out a scream after realizing that the room was on fire! She couldn't move nor breathe. Ice kept building and Anna now was sprawled out on the ground. "ANNA!" she shouted. Anna's hands were burning with flames. "ANNA!"

Anna stirred as out-of-control ice filled the room, making the flames began to die. Smoke drifted to the ceiling. Elsa looked at herself, shocked to find that she had burns. They were painful like a thousand needles. Elsa bit back tears and someone ran into the room. "Mom," Elsa muttered before she blacked out.


End file.
